


Mother Hen

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: A collection of ficlets with no chronological order apart from the first being the origin.Kind of a really wholesome au idea of my Wol being found by Thancred as a baby as he would of been during 1.0 and the difference it'd make in his life and wholesome moments.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. I found you down a streetcorner

**Author's Note:**

> Babybabybabybabybabybabybaby

A cool breeze swept through the night of Ul’dah, sending a shiver down Thancred’s spine. Downing the last few drops of ale, rubbing his temples as the bottle lowered. Bits of broken merchandise and roading were still littered about from the parade, and nothing was helping him unwind from it.

Chucking the bottle away, amongst the other trash building up in the alleyway, it was oddly empty for once. Especially for this time of night. Maybe a rough sleeper or two but that parade really did quite the number on people. 

Thancred mindlessly kicked a bit of rock, listening to it bounce down the alleyway. He was considering the worth of a small patrol compared to a meal and drink in the warmth of the Quicksand when he swore he heard some sort of cry.

Stopping in his tracks for a moment to listen out, if his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard it again.

The cry of a baby.

He started somewhat of a stride towards the cry, getting deeper and deeper into the twisted alleyways of Ul’dah. There were a few more souls, a Brass Blade standing weary at their post seemingly trying to block out the sound of the crying.

His heart stopped whenever the crying stopped, that a disgruntled drunk may have found them. Eventually when it was at its loudest he saw a wiggling sack on the floor.

Kneeling down there was a tiny baby boy, face wet with tears and rashes on his body. Fluffy green ears and a stubby tail. Miq’ote boys, especially babies, were a rarity in Ul’dah. 

“Oh dear” the little ears flicked quite quickly hearing someone's voice “Aren’t you a strange little one all alone out here” scooping him up and wrapping him with the sack. The crying stopped, and he stared up at Thancred with his big teary eyes.

Now he could spend the hours it’d take searching a whole city for the chance to find whatever parents the baby had and the chance they’d even want him back. Or go back to the Quicksand, help with those rashes before finding new parents for the baby boy.

The latter it would be.

Cuddling the baby to his chest as it made small weak hiccups, he was ready to collapse back into his inn room now, but other priorities came first of course. 

Momodi was a saint, an angel. She had dealt with people who left children or babies in her care on a whim, some never coming back. From what she told him he would likely get one to two hours of sleep tonight.

A connection would be discussed in the morning and Thancred just had to keep him alive through the night. Milk and a few fire shards to warm it up, medicinal cream, a fresh blanket and was told to carefully wash him in warm water from the baths. She wished him luck as he walked out to the inn’s one open door at the back.

The baby had calmed down considerably now, he seemed to be tuckered out from all the crying. Thancred lightly chuckled, filling up the bath a small amount, checking the temperature until his fingers turned prune like. 

Rubbing the warm water into the bits of grime sticking to him, he found small bruises and cuts on what should be clear soft skin. Frowning he softly stroked his head, feeling his little ears perk up into the stroke. 

After a small chat with an attendant he procured a spare pillow, creating a tiny little bed for the baby to sleep next to him. Which was instantaneous after a big yawn once the milk had been downed, leaving Thancred to watch over the sleeping baby until he finally fell asleep himself.


	2. Soft heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cries in fat cat and soft dads

Dalmund’s moon crackled in the sky, an ugly red blot over Eorzea. Thancred couldn’t keep his eyes off it, his mind going yalms per second of what could go wrong. But he trusted in Louisoix, he needed something to keep his mind off that moon even for a second.

Eventually his eyes were drawn over to a little girl, holding hands with her father with a plump looking plush cat. Soon it felt like even more had become visible to him, coming out of the woodworks at every corner. A familiar stamp of the Weavers Guild could be seen on the tags, and that would be his next stop he decided.

Quite a crowd had formed around the guild, many parents with their children. Leaning around to try and peer into the guild only for the crowd to begin dissipating. “My apologise everyone, our stock has run out but come back tomorrow and we shall stocked back up” tomorrow...Thancred may not have that chance to come back.

As the guild member began putting the signs away he briskly walked over “If you’ll excuse me, but doesn’t the guild offer beginners classes in weaving?” 

The class became a battle of urges, he’d already been kicked out of the Goldsmiths beginner classes and this was something he could not afford today, even when surrounded by beautiful maidens. Keeping his fingers busy with the thin misley needle, avoiding curious stares of someone like him taking lessons in weaving. 

“My good sir, may I ask what you are creating? It looks somewhat familiar” the guild member watching over them asked. Thancred looked down on his mimic, there was barely enough stuffing to call it fat, thick stitchings of the cats coloured splotches. 

“Ah, I know someone who would love those chubby cat plushies. Unfortunately I do not know what tomorrow will bring, so I decided to make my own if you’ll forgive my impatience” giving the guild member a relaxed smile.

Even the wind felt like it was going to choke him, the pure centuries worth of rage carried down by the wind. It didn’t even feel safe inside the city walls anymore. He was currently staying in a small underground safe house, to keep those he cared for most safe.

“I’m back” he called out as he locked the door behind him. “Welcome back papa!” little green ears flickered up excitedly from the small colouring book on the floor. “Have you been good Cel?” patting his head, growing a soft smile.

“Yah! Me and Milly haven’t gone outside and we had biscuits! Is the lady singing still outside? She keeps singing really sad songs” Thancred cocked his head.

“What singing?” 

“Can't you hear her?” 

“Sadly no, I would have loved to but it seems your ears are much better than mine” giving his ears a soft tickle, getting a little giggle out of the child.

“Well now, since you’ve been good I got you a little present” his eyes lit up at seeing Thancred pull out his plush of questionable skill. One of its eyes had gone loose on the travel back.

Despite that Celery cuddled it strongly and happily “Thank you papa! I’ll love them forever!” Thancred cuddling him in response tightly, praying to the Twelve for his safety.


	3. I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me

A feeble cough, Thancred shut his book and shuffled his chair around to face the bed next to him. Softly peeling off the cloth he had laid on Cel’s forehead, the ice shards inside had lost their charge no longer keeping him cool. The young boy let out an uncomfortable groan, rolling around in his bed, face dripping with fever. 

Thancred’s hands, calloused by years of battles and survival, easily covered the boy's whole face as he checked his temperature. He could feel it warming up his whole palm, lips curled into a frown. Lining up the inside of the cloth back with fresh ice shards, softly laying it over his forehead. After a few seconds to absorb some of the cold the boy mumbled sounds of content.

“How do you feel darling? It feels as if I was touching the sun”

“Mmm...My head feels tired…” 

“That’s quite understandable, try and go back to sleep for now. Minfilia should be back soon with some medicine”

“Any food?...”

“Of course, something healthy for you and easy to eat don’t worry”

He weakly purred in contentment, Thancred softly stroking his head to lull him back to sleep.

-

Awakening with a groan, rubbing his bleary hot eyes Thacred took note of his surroundings. He was back in the Bookmans Shelves in Uriangers bed, surprisingly devoid of dust. It had only felt like ten minutes ago they were clearing up some stray Rosebears when a young inexperienced Pixie tossed some dust towards Celery, Thancred had shielded him from it and passed out.

His head felt as if it were set ablaze, a wet towel landed into his hand with a plop all warm and clammy. Whoever was put in charge of his care wasn’t the most attentive it seems. 

Head tucked into his arms, fast asleep on the bed barely sitting on the chair next to the bed Celery was fast asleep. He had expected Urianger or Ryne would be at his bedside, though Ryne was the only one out of them who actually took care of herself. Celery had a horrible idea and sense of self-care, Urianger was the proudest insomniac of two shards.

Cel’s ears flickered in his dreams. It had been a little while, since he last gave him some sort of pet on the head; he found it so easy to pet Ryne on the head. She was even around the same age as Cel when he had been sent off to Gridania to start adventuring. But he was now a young adult, ever since reuniting in The First and taking care of Ryne his hand always seemed to just stop itself when moving to pet his head. Adults need to be treated as adults, he needs to stop childing him. Yet with all he’s gone through it still felt like looking at the same sixteen year old son in a stronger body.

His fingers grazed over the tuffs of fluff on his ears, watching them twist and flick in response. Going in for the kill, he began scratching behind his ear watching his head tilt towards the touch in his sleep. Heat was still simmering through his veins, letting out a heavy sigh as a wave of exhaustion swept over him in sweat. 

Raising his head, watching Celery rub his eyes sleepily, blinking for a few seconds before watching the panic spread across his face.

“I’m so sorry! I fell asleep!” slamming his face onto the mattress in an exasperated cry. “Urianger went out to discuss things with the fae, and Ryne has gone to the Crystarium for medicine. S-she told me to stay here. I dunno why I’m no good with this stuff” he whined a bit, it was obvious he was exhausted even when they were fighting the bears.

“Do you have any ice shards?” Thancred asked, voice hoarse.

“Huh? Y-yeah why?”

“Do you remember when you got sick once? You were around seven, I wasn’t sure what to do so I put some ice shards in the cloth to cool you down”

He watched Cel dig through his bag to find a pouch of them, there was a day when he was showing Thancred how good he had gotten at crafting his bag almost exploded from putting all his shards together. It was honest luck that did not happen earlier.

“Found em, so I’ll just put a few in the cloth? Do you want anything to eat?” he questioned, as he tucked the shards up into the moist cloth.

“I’m quite fine thank you, I’ll just go back to sleep”

“Got it, I’ll try and stay awake then. By the way e-earlier did you?...” he trailed off, the ear Thancred scratched earlier flicking.

“A-ah nevermind go to sleep okay?”

“Quite gladly” as his eyes closed however, he felt a small pang in his heart and an empty hand.


	4. Sugary Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merr Chrimas

Snow had begun to fall and Starlight was beginning, Thancred could see the grey clouds from his window where light specks of frost began to glitter the glass. “Now you know it’s going to be pretty chilly out there, you ready?” looking behind him, watching the little Miqo’te boy try to pull his boots up on his own. His arms were somewhat restrained however due to all the layers he wore making Thancred smile. 

“Having trouble there?”

“Uh-huh”

“Need a hand?”

“Mmm...no”

Wiggling his legs as he looked up at Thancred with a proud look on his face, a little quirk he seemed to have picked up when learning how to talk. Refusing something and watching for a reaction. He had no idea who he picked it up from but it was a delight to tease him with. 

“Alright then, we’re leaving now... chop chop!”

Panic spread on Cel’s face quickly, as he wiggled about trying to get off the bed only for a boot to fall off.

“Ah, noooo” he weakly whined wobbling towards the boot before plopping himself on the floor to try and get it back on. Thancred chuckled, lowering himself to slip the boots on him properly, giving the soles a little.

Finally outside, little snowflakes began floating onto his face, a rather large one even landing right on his nose. Tugging on Thancred’s hand he pointed at the sky “H-howw?” likely asking about the snow. Considering the heat of Thanalan natural snow would be impossible however.

“You see, people who can use magic in each city use their powers to make these special clouds. And those clouds snow, it happens normally during this time in Coerthas, it’s a bit harder for us to get so we do it ourselves”

He nodded, thinking to himself a bit “Big sticks?” Thancred nodded and the child continued to look back up in awe. 

As they approached the Aetheryte plaza, quite a crowd of children and adventurers had gathered around with their gifts. The Festive Bells could be seen, it’s attendants and Smilebringers bustling around it with each ring of the bell.

“Papaa?”

“Mmm yes?”

“Will you ring?”

“I’m quite alright, thank you though” ruffling his hair, although he was no grump when it comes to Starlight, this year's gifts just felt a bit underwhelming to him. But all the children and adventurers seemed quite happy with them so he wasn’t one to rain on their parade.

The little Miqo’te boy waddled through the crowd, the Smilebringer only slightly taller than the boy smiled and waved “Here to ring the festive bells little one?” Thancred watched his little tail wiggle “Maybeee…” Celery stuck up his tongue a little, giving a cheeky grin.

The Smilebringer grinned back at the boy “Well then, just hold this big rope and pull it as hard as you can” Cel nodded, wrapping his small fingers around the rope. His cheeks puffed as he pulled as hard as he could, bells ringing and the attendants clapping.

“Well done little one, we have a present for you to enjoy this Starlight” the Smilebringer brought out some sort of cup with a lid. Celery gave them a big grin, and ran back towards Thancred careful to not trip, holding it high for him to see.

“Let's take a look then shall we?” Thancred replied twisting off its lid, inside was soft white power that looked a lot like snow “Well now, looks like they gave you some sugar” Celery tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

“Know how all those little biscuits and cakes are so sweet? It’s because of this. You can use it to make a tasty icing for it” 

At the prospect of sweets his eyes lit up, “Cake! Can we?” Thancred nodded, sealing the cup up and hiding it in his bag. “Would you like to buy ingredients with me?” the small boy nodded and the two walked towards the Sapphire Avenue hand in hand.

-

“Now these Starlight logs are pretty popular in Gridania, that’s where they hold a lot of the main celebrations. I’ll take you there when your a bit older but think of this as a taste”

Thancred rambled on somewhat, measuring ingredients as Celery sat at a table eyeing some fruits. “Now traditionally they would use chestnuts for this, but there was none available so buttercream it is. Not that you mind do you” Celery nodded his head excitedly, anything that was sweet was a nice rare treat. Thancred always said too much would make his teeth hurt, but it was probably a lie.

As the cake was left in the oven Thancred pulled Celery up to sit on his lap and took out a knife.

“Now let's prepare some fruit, do you think you should hold the knife?”

“...Yes!” 

Thancred laughed.

“I’m afraid you're much too young for it, but if you let me control it I might let you hold it a bit. Sounds good?”

Celery pouted, but still nodded. Thancred held his hand on top of the knife hilt, cutting away the stems of rolanberries and then halving the small berries. It went by rather fast however, and the small boy wiggled his fingers bored with nothing to do.

Rolling over an orange, his tiny hands attempted to peel it. Yanking off little bits at a time as Thancred watched.

“Do you want to put oranges on the cake when it’s ready?”

“Mmm, maybeee”

“I’ll be taking that as a yes then, I like those oranges”

Eventually the wake was baked and cooled, Celery practically drooling over it out of reach staring longingly. 

“Now, would you like a slice?”  
“Mmm...no~”


	5. Flower field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started a new fic called Solis set back around Amaurot and before everything went to shit check it out when you have the chance I hope to get experimental and a bit out there with it.

“There’s something I’d like to show you today, it’s a little way outside the city but you’ll love it.”

“Is it as pretty as the theatre papa?”

“Perhaps, we find different things pretty.”

“How do you know I’ll find this pretty?”

“Hard to explain, I just know.”

“Hmm? That’s really weird.”

“Oh, you wound me.”

“Oh no, are you hurt?”

“Deep in my soul, yes, I need a lot of hugs to fix this you know? And coffee.”

“Well I can't give you coffee, but I can give you hugs.”

“Ahh, thank you

Zagreus”

…

…….

……….

“Cel? Are you alright, is the heat too much?” Thancred stood over him, face filled with concern. Kneeling over to adjust his shirt, dusting it off to no avail to the endless Thanalan dust storms.

“I had a dream.”

“While awake?”

He nodded, feeling a little dazed from it. Thancred’s brow furrowed further, he had his own suspicions of that particular skill being the Echo. But his son was too young to understand it yet, and that was probably for the best.

“Do we have to go home now?” he asked, despondent and head hanging low, kicking his feet about. 

“As long as you feel fine, we can keep going.”

“I feel fine! Let's go” his little hand grabbed his, pulling him along a tiny bit until Thancred complied. Wrapping the rest of his hand around his, the sun’s rays glaring down at the two without Ul’dah’s walls to help shade them from it.

“Is it this hot everywhere?”

“Not exactly, some are even worse.”

“I don’t wanna be even hotter, can we not go there?”

“Of course not, nothing to worry about.” 

Thancred ran his hand through his soft curls, mindful of his little ears as the boy cried recently when another child pulled them. He even cried again when Minfilia tried to touch them recently.

For a while they walked like that in silence, the occasional wildlife scuttling by but nothing too dangerous. They passed by a chocobo carriage, which excited the boy seeing the large birds up close. Continuing on he could see a few antlings off in the distance, if they considered you a big enough threat they would leave you be, but better safe than sorry; keeping his hand close to his dagger. 

“Where are we going again?”

“Well, it rained recently, don’t you remember?”

“Yaa, it was really wet. My clothes got super heavy”

“Well, plants really love rain. And there is a special spot I know that gets very happy when it rains.”

His eyes lit up, an active imagination springing around behind those round eyes.

“You’ve not taken any ladies there have you?” he asked, with a cheeky smirk.

“Oh it’s been rather tempting, but better to build the suspense by gifting them a piece of that heaven”

“Adults are so gross!” Celery stuck out his tongue, making a displeased noise hopping away from his father giggling. Thancred smiled softly at the light teasing until he noticed a stray antling took notice of the child and was beginning to crawl over.

“Watch out!” 

Thancred shouted, alerting the boy to the large pincers heading towards him; crying out in fright and throwing himself back to his father. Quickly letting his dagger loose, it cut across the air and sliced deep into the antling’s head, falling to the ground heavily.

Sniffling and hugging close to his father, Thancred scooped the boy up into his arms “I’ll carry you the rest of the way alright?” getting a brisk nod from the boy as pulled the knife out with a free hand with a wet noise. Celery covering his little ears hearing the noise, making a little grumble of complaint.

With a small amount of climbing on Thancred’s part, he carried the boy to a small clearing away from the beaten path with a small stream running through it.

“Now, when the winds are strong sometimes seeds get blown all the way from the Shroud. And then if rain gets blown here from Vylbrand and gives the new flowers a nice drink, preparing them for our grand date with them.” 

His big eyes lit up excitedly, it was filled with soft vibrant flowers he has never seen before, and some he had seen pictures of from books. 

“I’ll bet you no merchant could ever find flowers this pretty now could they?”

“Nope! How did you find it?”

“I’ve quite the strong sense of smell you know”

“Oh wow, really?”

He wouldn’t spoil this moment telling him he had discovered it while looking for a hiding spot from an angry horde of women. Originally he planned to bring Minfilia with them today, but she was busy so another day would have to do. He would still bring her flowers however, and teach Celery how to prepare them.

“Is there anything you’d like to do Cel?”

He was quiet.

“Cel?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you tired?”

“Noo, I’m okay. I wanna make a flower crown”

“Oh? What for?”

“I had another dream”

“Just now?”

“Yeah”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

The boy began to recount his strange ‘dream’ to him, as the two began to weave flowers together. A boy and his father just like them, both with masks and robes on sitting together making a crown together. He had pondered to himself, if there was somebody following them that could be causing his Echo to respond but he didn’t appear to have any migraines, only sleepiness.

“Do you have these...dreams often?”

“Sometimes, usually nothing happens though”

“Hmm...Oh try and use this one, Minfilia loves this colour” presenting him a delicate pink bloom to add to his somewhat clumsy looking crown. His little tongue was sticking out somewhat as he worked hard on his crown, focusing deep onto it as Thancred weaved his rather seamlessly. 

“Why is yours done already...” he whined a bit.

“Hmm? Oh my hand slipped, don’t worry when you're older you’ll be as fast as me”

“I’ll get better than you then!”

Thancred chuckled, a cute comment at the time. Those words came drifting back as he laid in the endless flowers in Il Mheg, pink and delicate Minfilia’s favourite. Would they be Ryne’s too? He’d never really thought to ask, perhaps he should, knowing Celery would scold him about it later.

“Aren’t you slacking? You used to be really fast at these weren’t you?”

“But I’m so old now”

“No you’re not, Urianger - dad’s complaining again.”

Thancred smiled, hiding his face under his arm sensing the shadow of his husband over him, sitting besides him.

“Hast thou forgotten the art of making crowns?”

“Not exactly, it just doesn’t flow well anymore. What about you though? Surely those pixies taught you a thing or two about flowers?”

The Elezen blushed lightly, enough to reach his ears getting a chuckle out of Thancred. Looking to the side he could see the mid stages of a pile, crowns for all their friends. Blue and white for Alphinaud, red and white for Alisaie, what looked to be pure purple for Y’sthola. But an interesting mix of red and blue was on his lap, being crafted with much adoration and care.

“For the Exarch I presume?” he spoke up, making the man jolt.

“W-what? Of course, after all he’s done for us you know”

Thancred smirked at him, watching pink dust over his face similar to Urianger “Do I spy a crush?”

“I-It’s nothing like that! You're overthinking it!”

“I’m betting everyone else has noticed too, well almost everyone” Alphinaud flashed into his mind briefly, gods help that boy when it comes to romance because Thancred sure wasn’t going to help. It was too amusing to watch.

“Urianger can’t you make him stop, you two are way behind on making gifts”, turning himself around with a huff, he put his back to the two as he continued to get to work getting a small chuckle out of Urianger.

“Do you think I can leave it to you Urianger? My hands aren’t deft enough for it anymore” 

“Aye” 

Small petals softly drifted onto his face as he watched his husband intertwine the stalks of delicate pink flowers. Probably for Ryne he thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Celery getting raised by Thancred he would become very teasing and snarky when comfortable with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> It lets my crippled dead heart beat once again


End file.
